


It All Started With a Nightmare

by Kat2077



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Cheryl has a nightmare that wakes up more than just Toni.





	It All Started With a Nightmare

FP Jones woke up to the sound of screaming. Living in Sunnyside trailer park meant that sometimes he woke up to the sound of yelling, but yelling was different from screaming. The yelling had anger behind it, the sound that woke up FP had fear and terror powering it. He couldn’t make out much of it, but he knew that it was a girls voice and they were screaming ‘no’, there was more he was sure, but that was all he heard.  
Instantly the Serpent leader bolted upright and rushed out of bed. He quickly threw on a shirt without thinking. He heard rustling coming from the room next to his and knew that Jughead and Betty must have woken up from the screaming as well. He rushed out of his place, turning on the lights as he did. Jughead and Betty quietly followed him as they walked out of the trailer. They looked around, trying to figure out where the screaming was coming from.  
“Toni’s trailer!” Betty yelled, pointing to the trailer Toni was currently living in. The lights were on, unlike all of the other trailers around them. The screaming had stopped, so that was their only clue about what was happening.  
The group of 3 sprinted over to Toni’s trailer, and FP pounded on the door. He was about to call out to Toni to ask if she was ok when he heard a girls voice, a voice that did not belong to Toni, scream when he did so, “No!” they screamed, “Don’t take me back!” Whoever it was, they were terrified of whoever they thought FP, Jughead, and Betty was.  
“Toni!” FP yelled, trying to get some response out of the girl. He didn’t hear anything after a few seconds and without thinking kicked the door in.  
There was another scream from the girl from before, but this time there were no words, just a scream. FP started to move towards the closed bedroom door when he heard Toni speak, “Its ok, its ok, your good, you're safe. It's just FP, I going to talk to him and then I’ll be right back, ok Bombshell,” The bedroom door suddenly flew open, revealing a very angry Toni Topaz, “FP, you and Bughead over there better have an explanation for breaking into my trailer in the middle of the right,”  
FP signed as the fear that he had felt for Toni only moments before started to leave him, “I hear screaming, I got worried,”  
“Toni, who is with you?” Betty asked.  
“Me,” A voice from behind Toni said. The door had opened to reveal a terrified Cheryl Blossom. She had on a pair of Toni’s shorts and a loose flannel. She had tears streaming down her face. She looked nothing like the Cheryl Blossom, FP had previously seen.  
“What is she doing here?” FP asked calmly. Generally, if he had caught a Blossom in their territory, he would be anything but calm, but at the sight of Cheryl Blossom like this, he felt like there was more to the story.  
“She’s going to be staying with me for a while,” Toni said to FP before turning back to Cheryl, “I thought I told you to stay in the bedroom,”  
“I had to get up anyway, the nightmare tore the stitches,” Cheryl said quietly.  
“I’m sorry, can someone explain to me while Cheryl Blossom is here and why she has stitches,” Jughead said.  
Toni was about to answer, but Cheryl cut her off, “Toni broke me out of the Sister of Quiet Mercy after my bitch of a mother sent me there for conversion therapy, I have stitches from that, and now I tore them open from a nightmare of the things that happened to me there,” Cheryl said sternly.  
FP suddenly felt sympathy for the young Blossom as he realized that she never really was as bad as he thought, she was just as much a victim of her mother as all of the other residents in Riverdale, “Let me help you with the stitches, I have more experience than Toni,” FP said, “Betty Jughead, go home, I’ll be back soon,”  
. . .  
20 minutes later, FP had gotten the medical supplies and was ready, “Alright where's the wound?”  
Cheryl turned around so that her back was facing FP’s and unbuttoned the flannel. It was then that FP realized why she was wearing just a flannel and not just a T-shirt like Toni. She took off the flannel and held the front up to her chest to cover herself as she left him to see her back. It was a sight, a horrific sight, “Cheryl I am so sorry,” FP said quietly as he stared at the pale girls back. It was covered in slashes; most had stitches holding together, thankfully only two had broken. FP got right to work, “What did this?” He asked.  
“Whips, whenever we didn’t listen that was one strike,” Cheryl said and then added on a second letter, “I never listened,”  
Once FP was done, he made sure all of the other stitches were good before letting the girl know, she only nodded and put back on the flannel. FP made sure to turn his back. “Thank you, for everything,” The girl said in a quiet voice.  
“Your welcome,” FP said as he turned to leave. He was almost out of the door when he stopped and turned to Cheryl, “You should know that Toni cares about you. That means if the sisters do come back for you, they’ll have to get through her,” He then smiled, “and me,”


End file.
